A conventional gas lighter is provided for producing a naked flame to light cigarettes, etc. In order to enrich further uses of a gas lighter, a sounding device was provided in the lighter to produce single short sound when igniting a flame to entertain the lighter user. Or the lighter was mounted on a pen barrel or pen cap for both writing and lighting purposes.
It is therefore expected to disclose a gas lighter which can be ignited for producing a flame and also for actuating an integrated circuit for producing visual display and audio sound for entertaining and playing purpose.